


For the Right Reasons

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [7]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Booty Calls, Light Bondage, M/M, Pervertibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Takeru is the cure for Aoi's grumpy mood, but Uruha is worried that maybe Aoi is just using him...





	For the Right Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for Akira! I'm a little late, but happy birthday again, Aki-chan! :D This also fits the _pervertibles_ square on my second card from the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter  & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki glared at Aoi from across the table. "Damn, you've been grumpy and contrary lately! You need to get laid or something!" He sat back with an exasperated sigh. "Okay, so if we do it this way instead..."

Aoi looked down, swallowing the objection that wanted to fly out of his mouth. He knew Ruki was right. He'd been quite negative to all suggestions this meeting, hadn't he? He was just having a bad day... or was it several bad days? Did he need to get laid? Of course he did! He needed to get laid every day, but it wasn't possible to fit that into the schedule. 

After the meeting, Uruha sidled up to him, a grin on his face. 

"What?" Aoi looked suspiciously at him.

"You're still seeing that fanboy of yours, aren't you?"

"Yes." Was Uruha going to lecture him again on the dangers of sleeping with fans? "But he's not really my fanboy, he's a bartender and--"

"Yeah, okay. He's a bartender, he has a job, but he's also fanboying you." Uruha nodded at the phone in Aoi's hand. "Thinking about following Ruki's advice?"

Aoi had in fact been about to text Takeru and ask if he had a free evening soon. "Am I really that transparent?"

Uruha shrugged. "Maybe." He took a deep breath and looked Aoi square in the eye. "Are you sure you're not using him?"

"Of course I'm not using him!" What the hell was Uruha talking about? Aoi turned to leave.

"I don't mean consciously. I know you don't want to harm or hurt anyone. But are you sure that if you want something from him, he'd be able to say no to you? From what I saw, he idolizes you. It's hard to deny someone you idolize anything." Uruha clapped him on the shoulder as he passed him. "Just be careful, okay?"

Aoi looked at his phone, thinking. Maybe he shouldn't text Takeru? Then again, it had been a long time since they'd met, so maybe he'd started thinking Aoi didn't want to see him? If he texted him now, he knew Takeru would get really happy and he'd be delighted that Aoi wanted to come over. And of course, they would have sex. That was sort of why they met up, wasn't it? Aoi sighed. Why did Uruha have to complicate things like this? 

_Hey, I was just thinking about you... Are you doing anything?_ Aoi wrote, then deleted it, then wrote it all over again. After reading it over once more, he pressed the send button.

It took a few minutes, and then there was a reply. _Aoi-san! No, I actually have the evening off. Working tomorrow though._ Takeru ended his message with an insanely cute emoji, and Aoi sighed again. Was he leading him on? But he really did want to see him... Takeru was cute (and sexy as hell), he never demanded anything, and Aoi felt really comfortable with him. 

_So, that means that I can come over, right?_

_Of course!_

_Okay! See you soon!_ Aoi debated whether or not to add an emoji, finally deciding on a not quite as cute one as the ones Takeru tended to use.

 

When Takeru opened the door, the tips of his hair were still a little wet, and he smelled faintly of soap and shampoo when Aoi stepped close. He smiled widely, and raised himself up on his toes to give Aoi a small kiss. "I missed you," he breathed quietly against Aoi's lips. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been so busy... You know how it is, meetings, writing songs, more meetings..."

Takeru nodded and smiled again, taking Aoi's hand to drag him into his small apartment. "I know. Can I get you anything? Ice-tea, tea, beer?"

"Uh, beer?" Aoi grinned. Beer was always good. Takeru was soon back with a couple of beers, Aoi's favourite brand, putting them on the low table, and sat down next to Aoi on the couch. Aoi took a sip and then turned to look at Takeru. Uruha's words were still echoing in his mind. "Say, if I ever asked you for something you don't like or don't enjoy, would you still say yes to it? Just because it's me?"

Takeru thought for a moment, evidently taking Aoi's question seriously. "Hm, I don't think so...But, I'm not sure what kind of thing that could be?"

Aoi shrugged. "Well..." He looked around the room, and his gaze fell on the scarves that were hanging over a hook on the wall. "Like, if I wanted to tie you up?"

"But that's not something I wouldn't like." Takeru laughed, blushing. "Aoi-san tying me up would be very nice, I think."

Aoi wiggled his eyebrows and leaned close. "Oh? You would like that? I like the sound of that!"

The blush on Takeru's cheeks deepened. "Well... what else? Something I wouldn't like? I can't think of anything now, but I don't think I would just say yes to it..."

Aoi sat back, nodding. He was relieved to hear that. "So... if I suggested we bring in a couple of guys and we all have a jello wrestling competition in a bath tub, you'd say no?"

Takeru giggled. "Yes, oh god, yes, I would say no to that!"

"But you wouldn't say no to me tying you up with your scarves?"

Takeru busied himself with his beer, taking a sip and then studying the label. "No... That I would say yes to."

Aoi reached out and ruffled Takeru's hair. He looked so damn cute when he was embarrassed. "You would? Mm, good to know. I'll just have to make a call and tell those guys I invited that they can deliver that bath tub of jello somewhere else," he joked, earning a push from Takeru.

"Stop it!"

Aoi laughed. "What, should I not call them off?"

Takeru took the beer out of Aoi's hand and put it back on the table, swiftly straddling his lap. "You're such a tease!" He kissed Aoi softly, lips moving gently and tip of tongue just tickling his upper lip. Who was teasing whom now? Aoi slid his hands up over Takeru's thighs to his hips and kissed him back. He ran the tip of his tongue over Takeru's lower lip, seeking out the piercing he knew was there... and found two. 

He pulled back and looked at Takeru. How had he missed that earlier? Takeru now had two lip rings. Clearly, he needed to pay more attention, not letting worries and doubts distract him. He leaned in again and flicked his tongue over them. "This is new..."

Takeru nodded. "Mm."

"I like it." 

"I hoped you would." Takeru smiled. He reached for the buttons in Aoi's shirt and started undoing them, one by one, until he could slide his hands over Aoi's chest. "I was thinking of you while I had it done."

"You didn't do it just for me, I hope?" 

"Oh no, I wanted it! I've been thinking about getting a second one a while." Takeru leaned in to kiss the side of Aoi's neck. "But it's nice that you like it too, since it's there now."

"Yeah, would be a shame if I didn't, I agree. What would you have done then? Taken it out?"

Takeru gave him a little bite, then licked the stinging skin. "Nope. You'd just have to deal with it."

Aoi smiled. It really sounded like Uruha's fears were ungrounded. "I think I would survive that."

Takeru sat up. "Good, because the mighty Aoi being killed by my piercing... can't have that!" He laughed. 

"Brat!" Aoi laughed as well and grabbed Takeru, flipping him over, onto his back on the couch. He reached out and grabbed the scarves that he'd noticed earlier, pulling them from the hook. He held them up in front of Takeru, an unspoken question on his tongue. Takeru's cheeks flushed a little again as he raised his arms over his head and crossed his wrists. 

Aoi took the invitation for what it was, and wound one of the scarves around Takeru's wrists, tying the ends into a cute little bow. He moved his hands down Takeru's body, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up to his armpits to expose Takeru's chest. His nipples were rosy pink and, in Aoi's opinion, absolutely irresistible. He leaned down and licked one, then the other, teasing them until they were hard nubs, and Takeru was sighing and shivering. It was making Aoi quite hot and bothered too, hearing and feeling Takeru getting worked up, and he decided to move on. He kissed his way down Takeru's stomach, then slowly opened Takeru's trousers to free the now obvious erection. 

Takeru blushed when his cock bounced free as Aoi pushed his trousers and underwear down. He looked so sexy and vulnerable as Aoi pulled the garments off and let them drop to the floor. 

"Mm, you do like this, don't you?" Aoi grinned at him, and Takeru just nodded, worrying his lip piercings with his teeth. Aoi placed a fingertip on the rings. "Don't do that. Be gentle with them." He placed a soft kiss on Takeru's lips. "Like this."

"Aoi-san..." Takeru whispered, and he looked so cute that Aoi had to kiss him again before reaching for the other scarf. 

He dragged the soft ends of the scarf over Takeru's chest and stomach, down to his groin. There was a bit of a fringe on one end that he dragged over the head of Takeru's hard cock. He grinned when Takeru twisted a little and moaned. He did it again, just to tease him. Those little moans never failed to arouse Aoi, making his cock throb with anticipation. "Want me to tie you up more?"

When Takeru nodded, Aoi wound the middle of the scarf around one of Takeru's legs, just above the knee, and pulled it up so he could tie the ends of the scarf behind Takeru's neck. It was a simple tie, but quite effective. It exposed Takeru a bit more, and made him look even more vulnerable, more submissive... Aoi was beginning to realize he apparently had more of a dominance kink than he'd been aware of. "Mm, you'll think of me and this evening next time you wear these, right?" When Takeru nodded, he grinned and moved up, closer to Takeru's face, unzipped his trousers and took his cock out. He gave it a few lazy strokes, pulling the foreskin back, and then rubbed the head over Takeru's lips. "Suck me..."

Takeru had already opened his mouth, licking at the head of Aoi's cock. Now he lifted his head to get more of it into his mouth, moaning. While Takeru licked and sucked him, Aoi started playing with Takeru's cock - stroking, teasing, brushing his fingers over it, smearing out the precome... The hornier he made Takeru, the more desperate Takeru's moans got and the more enthusiastic the sucking became. After a while, Aoi had to pull back, or he'd come way too soon. "You look so good like this," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Takeru again, tasting his own cock on his tongue. "I want to fuck you."

"Yes... please..." Takeru arched up as best he could, restrained as he was. He watched as Aoi got the lube from its usual place, along with a condom. He quickly prepared Takeru, stretching him up with first one finger, then another, before rolling on the condom and putting a very generous amount of lube over it. 

Aoi hooked Takeru's free leg over his arm, lifting his arse up from the sofa cushions in the process, and slowly pushed his cock inside him. "Did you miss this?" Aoi whispered. 

"Yes..." Takeru moaned, exhaling slowly as Aoi slid deeper into him. "Want you..."

Aoi smiled. Takeru felt so good around his cock, and hearing him say that he wanted him with such need in his voice sent a small shiver of pleasure through Aoi. He waited for a few seconds, just enjoying the sensation, before he began fucking him, slowly. Takeru moaned softly every time Aoi pushed into him, and Aoi increased the speed, wanting to hear more of those moans, wanting to feel Takeru shiver and clench around him...

"Fuck, you're amazing," Aoi whispered, arousal burning hotly inside him. Takeru was laid out before him, like an offering, his body readily receiving Aoi's cock and his gaze full of unspoken words. Aoi licked his lips, bending forward over Takeru and kissed him. "Do you like it?" He grabbed Takeru's bound wrists with his free hand, resting his weight on that arm as he increased the pace of his thrusts. 

Takeru nodded, eyes fluttering closed as his moans got louder. "Yes, please... More..."

Aoi hoped Takeru's neighbours weren't at home, because he was certain they would be able to hear them, but he didn't care enough to slow down. He was getting close, his own moans mingling with Takeru's, and he reached down between Takeru's legs to stroke him. Takeru must have been on the verge of coming already, because it only took a few strokes before he gasped and shuddered under Aoi, coming in hot spurts over Aoi's hand and his own stomach. 

Aoi straightened up and grabbed Takeru's hips, pounding into him as he chased his own release. As it washed over him, Aoi moaned and shuddered, his thrusts becoming erratic before they stopped entirely. He took a deep breath and smiled at Takeru.

"You know, some day, I should tie you up while you're wearing the school girl uniform and the cat ears too..." Aoi said a few moments later, as he unwound the scarves from around Takeru's body. "That would be awesome, I think." 

"Kinky." Takeru grinned. "I like it. Maybe for your birthday?" 

"Or yours?" 

Takeru nodded. "That would be a great birthday present."

"You should get a real bed though... with a headboard that I can tie you to." Aoi winked and kissed him lightly.

"I wish I could get one... Maybe a cheap one." Takeru grinned and wrapped his arms around Aoi's neck. "Because that sounds like a lot of fun."

Aoi smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Takeru's face, thinking that maybe a bed would be an even better birthday present then...


End file.
